


Welcome To The WWE

by izzybee89



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybee89/pseuds/izzybee89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isadora Cole is a Youtube celebrity along with her editor and co-host Lily Kim. They are the first Women on Youtube to become popular covering WWE. In a male dominated Youtube industry. She stands out to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon as a future star, so they bring Izzy and Lily on the ride of their life's as they become to newest additions to the WWE women's roster. So join along in their adventure as they are Welcomed to the WWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Started With A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first story on AO3 so hope fully it will get better as time goes on. Note there will be even more of the WWE women and male roster that I just didn't tag because they are minor roles. If they become a major character, I will add they to the character tag above. 
> 
> Anyway onto the story and i hope you guys like it!!!!

_**Monday February 1. 2016**_

“Hey everyone, its Havoc and I am here with React to Raw Live where I watch Raw live, obviously, and you guys watch me freak out to the stupid decisions that WWE creative makes on a weekly basis. As always i am joined by my good friend Felicity.”

_Hi, My name is Isadora Cole but online everyone know me as Havoc. I’m pretty much one of the biggest WWE female content creators on YouTube today. Basically, every Monday, Thursday, and Sunday, I put videos out about the happenings in the WWE. On Monday and Thursday, I host a live show where I react to Raw and Smackdown Live. Lastly on Sunday, I review the entirety of the week in WWE._

_I_ _started this channel because I love the business. I appreciate everything that the wrestlers, personnel, chairmen, and crew do to make the show happen all over the world. WWE came into my life when I was really down on myself. It always made me happy and cheered me up. It got my adrenaline pumping in ways I’ve never felt. So three years later, with the help of my best friend/assistant/editor/co-host Lily, We started our channel and it reached major popularity in the span of a year. We started off with about 30 subs now we are up to over 400,000. Lily and I couldn’t be prouder._

_Anyway, back to that matter at hand. I don’t know what made this day special. Maybe the stars aligned but I will never forget it because its the day myself and Lily lives changed in a major way._

* * *

 

_**Two Days Before….January 30, 2016, Stanford CT** _

In Stanford Connecticut, a man sat at his desk stressed out of his mind trying to find a diva that was a good fit for a old stable that he wanted to amp up with a female manager. Yes, he knew that in this day and age, the time of the relevant female manger is practically nonexistent in the main roster.

_Nikki Bella: Positive - Sexy, Strong……... Negative - Top heavy_

_Brie Bella: Positive - Down to earth…..  Negative - Not Strong enough_

_Paige: Positive - Good Enough fit….. Negative - A little to dark_

_Lana: God No_

“Goodness, I really need to revamp the divas division. It never used to be like this. But with the old man in charge, I really can’t do anything. Just gotta make sure the divas on NXT shine.” He said in mumbled tones as he felt another headache come on. A tone went off on his computer meaning he got a new email. He thought about opening it but then decided to ignore it for later.

“Mr. Levesque?” His assistant Tanya walked in. The man known as Triple H looked up at her.

“Yes Tanya?” He said exasperated.

“Well I’m about to head out but your wife wanted me to let you know that she had something to show and that she will be down in a minute sir.” Tanya stated with a confidence that Triple H had gotten used to. Its why he hired her.

“Ok see you in the morning Tanya. Have a good night.” He said as he look towards his computer again gazing at the options of divas he had to choose from. He heard the door close then open again moments later. Hunter looked up to see the smiling face of his wife. Her entire being showed the makings of a plan and that scared him a little.

“Hey Steph,” He said as she took over his computer going to his email, “What are you doing? Is this what you have to show me because I still have divas to look at and…”

“Shut up. After this you wont have to look at any divas again. So, Paul Heyman sent both of us this email saying that we would be interested in this. That he found what we are looking for and I promise sweetie, he found something really good.” Stephanie said with an excited tone.

“Who is it?” Triple H asked curious. If Heyman approved of her, it must be good.

“Well all we know is that the girl in the video, her name is Havoc. She does weekly videos about what we do in and out of the ring. She reacts to Raw and Smackdown live and She does other videos with a pseudonym named Izzyb with two e’s _(spelled Izzybee)_. In addition to all of that, She has put out videos doing promo's as Havoc. They're really good and funny.” While talking Steph pulled up some of Havoc’s videos on her channel for Hunter to see.

While watching, Hunter found that Havoc was endearing, funny and relatable. Havoc, or the girl who played her, had the exact air or ambiance he was looking for in his new project. But how could he convince the old man to look past her appearance and she was an amazing fit for the group. Havoc had the potential to be the female Daniel Bryan if booked properly.

“She is great, She’s hysterical, She’s….. She’s exactly what we are looking for.” Hunter mused.

“That’s what I thought. So I took the initiative and sent it to my dad. He’s already agreed but he will be watching her very carefully. I’ll have my assistant send over the info on her he’s been collecting to you as well as my dad. Now all we have to do is call her.” Stephanie spoke with a wide smile.

“But when is a good time to call?” Triple H asked while he wrapped his hands around Stephanie’s waist from behind.

“She doing her Live stream tomorrow for Monday Night Raw. We could call after. Monitor the show while we are doing Raw. So we can see how Havoc is live.” She leaned her head on her husbands shoulder while speaking. Relaxing into his warm embrace.

“What would I do without you?” Hunter asked.

“Not be COO that’s for sure.” Stephanie said a air of humor.

What they both didn’t know is that in two days, a girl from the internet would flip there entire company upside down…….in a good way.

* * *

 

_**Monday February 1, 2016**_

“And that is the end of Monday Night Raw. Hope you guys enjoyed and had fun. Special thanks to Adam Blampied from WhatCulture WWE for joining us in chat tonight. When I can finally come to the UK, I’ll let you know so we can make some videos dude! Anyway’s remember you guys to join myself and Felicity on Thursday at seven pm for React to Smackdown live. Until then please like, comment and subscribe because your clicks make my digital veins run wild. Thanks for watching and I’ll see you in the next video. This has been a Windy City Production. Peace Out Bruh!!!!” Havoc says as she ends the live stream.

“Another great show as always Izzy.” Lily says as she shuts down all of there equipment.

“I couldn’t do this without you and you know it.” Isadora said laugh. The girls began to discuss food options when Isadora’s phone rang. “I wonder who that is this late?” Izzy said as she picked up the phone

“Hello?”

“Hi, Is this Isadora Cole of Windy City Productions?” A male voice spoke from the other end.

“This is she. Who’s asking?”

“Hi My name is Paul Levesque or better known as Triple H on WWE Television. Myself and my wife are very impressed with what you and friend Lily do. We think you are the perfect fit for a upcoming storyline we been working on.” Hunter said in a friendly tone.

“What are you saying?!?”

“I’m saying would you like to come to the WWE and become our newest addition to the Woman's Division.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and i want to continue this for a long time. So please share and like this. Thanks You Guys!!!


	2. In a Room with the Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isadora's reaction to the call from Triple H and a sit down interview between Izzy, Lily and the Authority!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me and i'm back with a new chapter. I've decided that posts will be made on Fridays so look forward to that
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy WTTW chapter 2!!!!!

**Monday February 15, 2016 - Monday Night Raw, Anaheim, California**

_“If anyone would have told me that I would be sitting across Triple H and Stephanie McMahon at Monday Night Raw in California….I would have told them they were crazy and send them to a mental hospital. Now that it’s unfolding in front of my eyes….I’m a little freaked out.”_

* * *

 

**Monday February 1, 2016**

“Hello?”

“Hi, Is this Isadora Cole of Windy City Productions?” A male voice spoke from the other end.

“This is she. Who’s asking?”

“Hello Isadora, My name is Hunter or better known as Triple H on WWE Television. Myself and my wife are very impressed with what you and friend Lily do on your Youtube channel. We think you two are the perfect fit for a upcoming storyline we've been working on.” Hunter said in a friendly tone.

“What are you saying?!?”

“I’m saying, Would you like to come to the WWE and become our newest Diva?” Hunter said.

Isadora…..was……speechless.

Is the WWE calling her and Lily? Is this a sick prank?? If this is real, how badly was she gonna faint after hearing this???

“Umm Triple H….Hunter….Mister Helmsley……Is this real? This isn’t a HORRIBLE prank right??” Isadora asked on the verge of falling out.

“No this isn’t a prank. Myself and my wife are very impressed with the both of you. We have a new project going to the ring in a couple of weeks and we want you guys to be apart of it.” Hunter spoke with voice of distinction. 

“Ok….OK….C-can I have a moment. Just a second to process this?” Isadora asked already hyperventilating. Lily looking on in concern at her friends strange behavior.

“Yes of course. I know this is a lot to take in…but don’t keep me waiting long.” Hunter said with an edge.

“Never Mister Helmsley, excuse me.” Isadora then put the line hold, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily immediately ran over worried about what her friend was told while on the phone.

“Izzy…Izzy…IZZY what’s up? What’s wrong? Is everything ok??” Lily asked rapid firing questions at Izzy.

“Lily…..T-that w-was headquarters…. of the WWE. That….w-was…. Triple H. Apparently, He and Stephanie have seen our stuff, like it and want me and you to be apart of a secret project due to go to the ring in a couple of weeks.” Isadora said while slowing her breathing enough to explain the situation. Lily was quiet for a long time. Then she stepped over and hugged Izzy tightly. They both started jumping up and down in excitement, screaming at the top of their lungs probably waking up there neighbor but they didn't care. Abruptly Lily stopped jumping.

“So…..When are you leaving?” Lily questioned in a sad, low tone. Isadora pulled away to stare lily in the face.

"What do you mean when am  _I_ leaving?" Izzy asked.

"You're the one in front of the camera. I'm just behind the scenes." Lily said lowering her eyes from Isadora's gaze.

“Then why did Hunter ask about you as well. You are a HUGE part of my team. If you think I’m doing this without you, you are sorely mistaken. Lily, We wouldn’t be getting this call had it not been for you. You’re my family and my best friend. I am not and I will not do this without you.” Isadora spoke sincerely, reassuring Lily that not even the WWE could tear them apart. After their little heart to heart, Isadora picked the phone back up and confirmed that both girls are interested in what Hunter and Stephanie had to say. So Hunter set them up with tickets, backstage passes, plane tickets and a limo to the next show in Anaheim, California. After everything was settled, Izzy hung up and started to help Lily pack up their equipment again. Somehow, both of them knew that on the fifteenth, everything was going to change. 

* * *

  **Monday Night Raw - Feb 15, 2016 - Anaheim, California**

_So here I am. With Lily sitting next to me in the makeshift office of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in the Honda Center for Monday Night Raw in Anaheim. I can’t help but feel that this is all a dream that my sick mind would make up and I’m gonna wake up in bed and cry because it wasn’t real. Then the door opens and I'm knocked back into reality._

Both Lily and Isadora stand as the Authority walk into the room, smiles on their faces. The show had yet to start but the meeting was set an hour earlier so Lily and Isadora could enjoy the show tonight as well.

“Hello ladies, My name’s Stephanie and this is my husband Hunter.” She extended her hand for both Women to shake along with her husband.

“Hi, My name’s Isadora and this is my partner and best friend Lily. We are huge fans Obviously.” Isadora introduces while shaking two of the biggest hands in the business of sports entertainment.

“You guys can have a seat so we can get this meeting started. This will be more informal because my wife and I have already seen what you can do on a camera and on the mic. We want to pick your brain on story line and get a feel for what the character Havoc is. That ok ladies?” Hunter spoke while measuring up Isadora and Lily who both sat in their chairs with a body language that spoke confidence. He was impressed. Both girls nodded with excitement. "Alright then lets start. Isadora, who do you think Havoc would best work with?” Hunter asked.

“If they were still around, the Shield. We all know that the three members, in character, have huge egos. So does Havoc. She's a spitfire with a sharp wit to match up with the best of the best to the worst of...well the worst. If I may say this, If the Shield were to come back right now with no change to their characters, no one would respect them. The world has seen what it takes to tear them apart. They wouldn't be a threat anymore. The boys would need someone that can solidify to the whole roster and the WWE universe that the Shield is still the dangerous faction they once were. If they had a different manager, say Paul Heyman, they would have imploded even sooner than they did. The men seem like type of guys that would want their managers attention on them and only them equally. Paul would be focused on Brock Lesnar, not them. Why? Brock’s his money machine. If I may assume, Paul would also look at each of them, Dean, Roman, and Seth, and pick who he thinks would be the best bet for him as a business man, and do the same thing the Authority did with Seth Rollins. Bam!! Shield Implosion faster than they could believe in the Shield.” Isadora speaks with a calm, easy tone. As if she’s thought about this before.

“Who would Paul pick out of the Shield if he managed them?” Steph asks leaning forward.

“Oh without a doubt Roman. See the other two thirds of the Shield are risks for Paul. Seth, he’s a high flyer. Everyone sees that he bounces around they ring like a pinball. He's too much of a liability. One wrong move and he's gone. Out for the count for the foreseeable future. Now Dean, He’s crazy. Actually he’s psycho crazy. Actually, pun intended, He's a lunatic. Paul needs someone who will let him do all the work and the talking. Dean is not gonna agree with that at all. Paul needs to plan the match’s that are good for his client and makes him and his client the most mullah. Roman is his best bet. Roman has a family to take care of and provide for. Paul can promise all the money, titles, and security for Roman's family that he can. Soon enough, Roman is the newest Paul Heyman Guy. And lets be honest. Paul has said many times that he has massive respect for Roman and his in ring work.” Lily says with conviction.

Paul and Stephanie look at each other and both think at the same time.

_These girls are good…._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and as always remember to subscribe and comment because that makes me happy!!! Next chapter will have more from the interview and finally an appearance from Havoc's new partners!!!!
> 
> See you guys next Friday!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And always remember to comment and review and subscribe because they make me feel good!!! Again thanks for reading and see you soon!


End file.
